Voldywho?
by AliWeasley
Summary: "So Tom, how did you get to this time?" he asked, looking confused. "I found this sir." I said holding up the time turner. He smiled "well, I should've known, you were always quite a mag…" he looked over at me his eyes growing dimmer. Tom Riddle time turner fanfic. Any of you who know me know my stories are mental but I hope you'll enjoy, no slash.
1. Whoa What's going on?

**Voldy- who?**

**This is a story that will explain itself as it goes along. But a warning, tom riddle isn't like he is in the books so if you want that sorry… but if you wanna carry please do!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Toms POV-1938

Wow. A strange man just walked in and changed my life… I always knew there was something special about me but being a wizard! This is amazing. But as he swept from the room something fell from his pocket. I was just about to call him back when I had second thoughts. I put on the necklace thing and examined myself, I looked pretty good… just as I was about to take it off I started spinning. I looked down and saw the thing round my neck spinning like crazy! What was going on!

I finally got out of that hell (it seemed to last for 3 hours!) everything looked different. I mean the orphanage was gone and I was stuck in the middle of the street with lots of big scary buildings! I followed professor Dumbledore's instructions to Diagon alley. I went into this little pub. I saw what I was looking for, I was about to walk across the room when there was a shout. "Bless my soul, it's harry potter!" at this my curiosity got to me I walked forward, I wanted to know why this person was so famous. Wait, he was only a boy. The same age as me this was crazy. So I pushed forward, maybe he could help me, I saw a huge giant thing next to him, but I refused to acknowledge him and moved straight to the boy. "hello, my names Tom Riddle, who are you?" the young boy smiled at me as if something was pleasing him then grinned and replied "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, I'm eleven years old and I'm just about to start Hogwarts, what about you?" I smirked "I'm eleven and yeah I'm gonna go to Hogwarts I think." Harry replied "Have you got anyone to go to Diagon alley with?" at that I mentally sunk. "No I had to come alone." He smiled at me and said "Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!" I smiled back now, it was contagious. He wasn't like the boys from the orphanage. He was more, like me. "I need to talk to professor Dumbledore first though." I replied. The big giant thing then said "will do, I'll floo 'im. You go and sit over there." We went and sat down and hagrid, the giant, got us both pumpkin juice it was really sweet !

A couple of minutes afterwards I knew a lot about Harry and I even found out the date. It turned out I'd came forward to 1991 that meant I'd skipped 53 years ahead but still looked like an 11 year old boy! But anyway then a long, thin, silver bearded man unfolded himself out of a green fire. "ah this is obviously Harry, you look like your father, but with your mothers eyes." As he looked over me his eyes widened "and you're Tom um may I talk to you in a private room upstairs?" I nodded and he beckoned a barman over who took us to a room. Dumbledore conjured up 2 plush chairs and indicated for me to sit down. "so Tom, how did you get to this time?" he asked, looking confused. "I found this sir." I said holding up the time turner. He smiled "well, I should've known, you were always quite a mag…" he looked over at me his eyes growing dimmer. "well, Tom we're going to have to change what you look like so your old self doesn't recognize you and we'll have to buy you some new clothes." I realised this was common sense and walked down 10 minutes later with light brown hair that was cut below my ears, a slightly more angular nose and chocolate brown eyes. I was to be called "Blishwick, Stephan" Dumbledore was going to cast a confudus spell on harry, hagrid and all the others who had seen me since I entered this time so with that he sent me on my way.

After the side effects of the confoundus charm had worn off I was given a lot of money by Dumbledore saying "You're meant to be a pureblood you need money, plus this is the orphan budget and you're the only one." Me and harry went into Diagon alley with hagrid.

Firstly we went into gringotts where a funny little goblin took us to Harrys vault, he asked if I needed to go to a vault but I said I already had some. Then the goblin took us to vault 713 where he didn't use a key, he used his finger. He said if anybody else tried it they would be sucked in. that gave me and Harry the shivers. Then we went to flourish and blotts where we bought our school books and I bought a couple of others for light reading. Harry looked at me shocked but then decided to buy a couple more for himself. We then entered Madam Malkins, which was the robes shop. In the shop there was already a boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Oh hello, first year at Hogwarts as well?" he asked bossily I smirked and walked up to him to stand on the stool next to him to get my robes fitted "Yes, the names Blishwick, Stephan Blishwick. And yours?" The boy looked back at me as though he had expected me to be intimidated "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Are your parents pure blood?" he asked me and Harry. Neither of us knew what it meant so we just nodded. "Good, I don't think they should the other type in do you? They're not the same are they? What house do you want to be in anyway? I want to be in Slytherin, I think I'd die if I was put in Hufflepuff, don't you? Oh do you play quidditch? _I_ do, my father says if I don't get picked for the team it a crime!" I looked at him gobsmacked. How can someone talk that fast? But then he paid for his robes and walked out of the shop. Me and harry looked at each other and cracked up he'd obviously been thinking along the same lines as me. Once we'd paid for our robes we walked out in to the streets of Diagon alley again and hagrid gave us both a huge ice cream. I looked up and asked hagrid "Ummm hagrid, what are Hufflepuff and Slytherin?" hagrid looked at me, obviously shocked and then harry goes, "Yeah! And what's quidditch?" at this hagrid exploded, making everyone within a five mile radius jump back. "WHAT'S QUIDDITCH! WHATS QUIDDITCH! YEH FATHER WOULD GO MAD! Oh Melins beard what's quidditch." At this he sunk into a chair so me and harry got one either side of him and he explained. "Hufflepuff and Slytherin are 2 of the four houses of Hogwarts, the other two are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. How did you find out about them?" I then explained the boy, Draco in the shop. "oh, well Slytherin is where the pureblood supremists go. The ones who 'ate Muggles and muggleborn wizards." He said at out perplexed faces. "Hufflepuff is the house that is supposedly for the duffers, but in my opinion, your better in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin. Not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. As fer quidditch, it's a sport that we wizards play. It's on like t' Muggles football." "Broomsticks?" I asked, I should've expected it really. "yeh broomsticks, the rules are very complicated but I'm sure you'll learn 'em."

When we'd finished our ice creams hagrid insisted of buying both of us an owl, harry was a snowy owl called Hedwig and mine l was a barn owl called Athena. Once we'd bought those me and Harry were bouncing up and down. There was only one last thing to buy… a wand! As we walked into the faint musty shop a man appeared out of nowhere "Hello, oh my you." He pointed at me "are not fooling me, but I foresaw this as a prophet told me, so I was prepared for this occasion." I was a bit confused but he gave me a wand and a tingling sensation fell over me. It was incredible! Then, once I'd paid, the man laid his misty eyes on Harry, "ah Mr. potter, you don't know it but you will change a broken man's life, but here I believe this will work for you." He handed harry a wand and from the astounded look on his face he had the same feeling I'd had "curious, curious" the old man said polite as ever, me and harry said in complete unison, "sorry, but what's curious?" he turned his misty eyes on us, "well its curious that you should be destined to that scar when its brother gave you that scar." You could see this scared harry so I just paid for the wand and dragged him out the shop. Once we were back in the bright lights of Diagon alley I saw the harsh reality, where was I going to go? I had no family and I wasn't even real in this era. So I was shocked when I saw an owl land in front of me with a note saying,

_Dear tom, _

_It's professor Dumbledore, I booked you a room in the leaky cauldron for the two weeks before school starts. I hope you find the room satisfactory, it is number 16 and if you talk to the barman he will give you the kay and the detail._

_Yours sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore_

I pulled the letter off the owl and scribbled a reply

_Dear professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you ever so much for all the support you've given me over the short time e've known each other, it's very kind to know there is someone out there to watch my back._

_Thank you again_

_Regards,_

_Tom Marvalo Riddle _

Once I'd sent the owl back I yelled to harry, who was just about to go back through the arch, "hey harry would you like to stay here until shool starts?" his face morphed into a huge grin.

**Dumbledores pov**

This is strange, tom is in both forms, I will get to the bottom of this. But maybye it will benefit him, being friends with harry. For now I will leave them be, they should try it out. He may never become evil. I shouldn't judge fast. Well, I will figure out a plan.

**I hope you liked it thank you and please review x **


	2. Making friends

**Voldy-who?**

**Woah okay thank you everyone who has reviewed liked or even just read my story. It means so much. You're all amazing! I actually screamed! And thanks especially to-**

**Ginnyweasley4eva8 (shouldn't surprise me, luv ya xx)**

**Silenceshouting thank you so much, it means a lot to me! And btw the review was lovely, it's more proof that I'm not doing it for no reason!**

**Legendkillerlover4ever-thank you for alerting my story, it's really sweet and I'm glad someones reading my story and enjoyed it enough to follow it!**

**Vicky Malik- hey vicks thanks it's really sweet!**

Toms POV

Over the next two weeks while we were in Diagon alley me and harry bonded a lot. He had been raised by Muggles like me so we went to a small shop to look up about pureblood etiquette so we didn't stand out. After reading Hogwarts; a history, me and harry had decided as long as we were in the same house it would be fine, but harry also said. Not Slytherin! All too soon it was time to go to Hogwarts we had our tickets and had been trying to work out where the platform was. By the time we'd got there we still didn't have a plan, so when we heard "come on everyone, well packed with Muggles as usual…" we ran over to a ginger haired family and Harry asked very politely "excuse me how do you get onto the platform?" and the lady looked at us pitifully, I hated it! People are so quick to judge us just because we're orphans! But she said "just walk through that wall over there, dears, best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." I thanked her and followed harry through the wall.

We'd got on the train and were sat in a compartment, playing with the exploding snap cards we'd bought in Diagon alley when a young boy one from that ginger family poked his head round the door. " 'cuse me can I sit here everywhere else is full?" harry and me had a quick, silent conversation but decided to let him in. he gratefully sat down and then stuck out his hand. "the names Ron by the way, Ron weasley." Me and harry both shook his hand and I said "Stephan Blishwick" but when harry said "harry potter." He gasped "really have you got the… the…" he gestured to harrys' forehead "oh the scar!" harry exclaimed "yeah it's pretty cool!" I'm glad I'd learnt the new words of today so I didn't sound like a stupid person! Ron leant over as harry pulled up his fringe "wicked" he breathed. While we'd been in Diagon alley me and harry had fund a book on famous witches and wizards and harry was in there. It turned out he defeated a dark lord called voldemort at 14months old! i was in awe so I decided me and harry would stick together, at any costs.

An old lady with a kind face peered into our compartment and asked us if we wanted any sweets me and harry bought loads and Rons eyes bugged out! We sat there happily eating sweets until a young girl with frizzy hair walked into our compartment just as Ron was about to do magic. "Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one?" she then saw Rons raised wand "oh, you're going to do magic are you? Let's see then." He raised his wand high above his head and pronounced loudly "butter daisies mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Scabbers, his rat lay just the same as before the girl smirked "are you sure that's a proper spell, well- it's not very good is it, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked. For example occulus reparo" she said and Harrys' glasses snapped back together. She seemed really nice so I introduced myself and I found out her name was Hermione granger and she was a muggleborn. She was really nice!

We got off the train and into little boats where me, harry, ron and Hermione shared. Hagrid was talking to us about Hogwarts and wishing us luck with the sorting when a strict professor came and told us we were about to be sorted I wondered how we were going to be sorted me and Hermione started discussing spells we may need while Ron and harry were discussing what they thought we might have to do, like pull a rabbit out of a hat. At this ron laughed, he'd never heard of 'Muggle' tricks as he called them. We walked into the hall and I was in awe, the ceiling seemed to lead right on into the sky, but in reality it was a charm I'd read about it in 'Hogwarts a history' I was so exited, I didn't know what was going to happen or where I was going to be sorted but I hoped it was with my new friends.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! If you liked review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease I'll give you a cookie! I'm going to put a poll on my profile for what house tom should be in. I have an idea but I want your idea. Thank you!**


	3. Hogwarts daytoday life really?

**Voldy-who?**

**I decided what house tom is going to be in so thank you if you polled! Well, here it is chapter 3! Btw the sorting is going to be in a different order so tom gets sorted last**

"Granger, Hermione." I rubbed Hermiones back comfortingly and she smiled at me before muttering to herself, we all sent her encouraging looks. She straightened her shoulders and walked up to the hat on the stool. She put it on her head, after about a minute of silence the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" Hermiones face split into a huge smile and she skipped happily over to the Gryffindor table where she waved at me. After Hannah Abbott and Terry boot had been sorted, it was Harrys turn. Ron and I gave him a thumbs up and he put the hat on his head, we were stood for about three minutes and then the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" harrys face looked really relieved. I would need to find out later. Ron then walked up, looking quite calm. I remembered him saying on the train all of his family had been sorted into Gryffindor, he had nothing to worry about. The hat hardly touched his head before it yelled "Gryffindor!" then it was my turn. I walked up to the stool and put the hat on an annoying voice echoed in my head. "Oh yes I see, you're the same but different. You are not who you were before and you could change. I want to give you a choice which house?" I was confused I did not understand what he meant. Nevertheless, I wanted to be with my friends so I said. "Gryffindor please." But before I'd finished the hat yelled out. "Gryffindor!" and I ran off to the table.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

After we had finished our meal, Dumbledore stood up and gave us a speech. He introduced our new DADA professor and warned us away from the forbidden forest and the third floor corridor. Then he sent us off to bed. We followed Rons' older brother, Percy up to the Gryffindor common rooms and after saying good night to Hermione climbed up our dorm staircases. The next day we all went down to the great hall for breakfast and were greeted by professor McGonagall who gave us our timetables. We had transfiguration first! I was really excited and me and Hermione spent all the time from breakfast to first lesson discussing what we thought we were going to do. It turned out we were making matchsticks into needles! After 40 minutes, Hermione and I had our matchsticks transfigured so I helped Harry and Ron with theirs.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. We managed to get lost and told off by Filch when we tried to break into the third floor corridor, and were then late for class. The only other class I thought was recognisable was potions for Harry's sake, our professor must have something against him because he asked him three questions that we were not even asked to revise! Thankfully me and harry had studied a bit before we came and so we knew what we were doing. He answered all three correctly and Professor Snape actually does not hate him or me as much now. On Friday morning, Harry got a letter requesting him to go and see Hagrid after lunch. So we walked down to Hagrid hut after Ron had finished stuffing his face and we told Hagrid about our week, Hagrid also had a huge dog called fluffy but he turned out to be just as soft as him. Harry told hagrid that vault 713 had been broken into but the vault had already been emptied. He asked hagrid if he knew anything but Hagrid kept feigning deafness until we dropped the subject. Later on that weekend we found out that flying lessons would be on the following Wednesday, we were excited but also upset because we had it with the slytherins who we got off to a rough start with. ~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

We walked onto Hogwarts grounds, saw two lines of broomsticks, and stood opposite the slytherins we glared at Malfoy. Who thinks he is so much than us. When he found out we were going to hand out with 'blood traitors' (Ron) instead of a 'pureblood traditionalist' (Malfoy) meaning we were shunned and bullied by him. However, when you are best friends with the boy who defeated the dark lord you do not really need to worry about being unpopular. A woman with hawk like yellow eyes and grey flyaway hair walked between the two lines of broomsticks. Where she almost yelled, "Good afternoon, class." And we all replied, "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." She then yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Stand on the left side of your broom and say 'up' in a clear voice, understood?" I stood on the left side of my broom and shared a nervous glance with harry, we'd heard earlier from Rons brothers that the school brooms were terrible and did nasty things on occasion, before yelling "up" in my clearest and most commanding voice and to my surprise and many others it came straight up. Harrys came up about the same time as mine. Hermione was having some problems with getting hers to come up and Ron took about three attempts. Me, Harry and Ron were thrilled when Madame hooch told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. We then were told to mount our brooms and hover a few feet off the ground and then come back down Madame hooch yelled "one, two thr…" but before she got to three Neville pushed off the ground, scared of being left behind and then couldn't get him broom back under control. In the end, he fell off and had to be moved to the infirmary. We were warned that if any of us flew our broom we would be expelled. However, Malfoy decided that he was going to steal Neville's Remembrall and so harry challenged him and flew up after him. After some yelling in the air Draco threw the ball up into the air and then dove towards the ground while harry turned into a exceptional dive and caught the ball before straightening out about three feet above the ground. Then, "Potter, in all my life… follow me!" McGonagall was standing there looking angry and took Harry off. I am worried about him; I hope he will be okay…

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update ive been away all half term, please don't hate me, and review! Ali xx**


	4. Filch and Ferrets (remade)

Well when Harry got back he was beaming, turns out that he was accepted onto the quidditch team as the seeker and he was allowed to stay at school! Hermione was irked that he disobeyed the rules, but she would've missed Harry if he had been expelled so she forgave him soon enough. But that night Malfoy walked up to our table, smirking. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

I glared at him, he's such an idiot, before Harry retorted

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you."

I almost laughed at the irony in that sentence, Crabbe and Goyle were the size of apes, but with the teachers at the high table watching all they could do was look menacing.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy smirked "Tonight if you want. Wizards duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel before, I suppose?" I looked at Ron and saw the understanding in his eyes, we both knew what this was.

"Of course he does, I'll be his second." I spoke up and Harry smiled at me, the thanks evident in his eyes. Ron then joined in saying,

"Who's yours?" While sizing them up Malfoy said

"Crabbe" he turned to look at us "Midnight alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room it's always unlocked." He turned and stalked off. Harry turned to look at us,

"What's a Wizards duel and what do you mean you're my second?" He asked directing the second question to me, accusation gleaming in his eyes.

"A Wizards duel is a fight where you use spells against the opponent." I said calmly, "and a second's there to take your place if you are unable to fight." I gave him a reassuring smile but I saw he had gone very pale.

"I don't know any spells, how do I fight him?" Ron turned and through a mouth of cold pie said,

"Throw your wand to me and punch him." After laughing at how stupid Ron can be, I turned to Harry and said

"Plus he probably expected you to refuse, he won't know any spells either." At that very convenient moment, Hermione decided to walk over

"Excuse me" at this both Harry and Ron's heads snapped up

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron complained, Hermione, after a flash of hurt passed her face, ignored Ron and spoke to Harry and me.

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron grumbled

"And you _mustn't _go wandering around the school at night think of all the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you." I then turned and smiled at her,

"Hermione, why don't you come with us and help us then? You must know some incredible spells, as you're the brightest witch of our age." She blushed and after quite a lot of deliberation, agreed.

As we sat there, in our beds Ron kept giving Harry bits of advice like, "If he tries to attack you then you better dodge it 'cause I can't remember how to block 'em." To which I replied,

"Use Protego Harry." While giving him a weary smile I went back to my homework, I might as well use the extra time for something useful. I looked at my watch and got the boys attention "It is half past eleven," I whispered to which Ron replied,

"Let's go!" We crept down into the common room where Hermione was waiting for us "Com'on." Ron growled impatiently as me and Harry greeted Hermione in hushed voices "We haven't got long!" as we climbed through the portrait hole I heard a sniffling noise "Mrs Norris?" Ron asked looking completely terrified. But as we got closer we realised it was a sleeping Neville, Harry was just beckoning for us to go around him when he jerked awake,

"Thank goodness you've found me I've been out here for hours I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

"Keep your voice down Neville the new password is pig snout." Harry whispered kindly.

"It won't help you now" Hermione groaned, "The fat lady's gone"

"Well, see ya Neville we've got somewhere to be." Ron replied walking off

"Please don't leave me here alone!" Neville begged scrambling to his feet "The bloody barons passed twice already I'm scared." Ron tapped his foot while looking at his watch impatiently,

"If any of you get us caught I'll never rest until I've learnt that curse of the bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you." Harry then beckoned us all forward and we carried on through the castle, lucky enough that Mrs. Norris or Filch did not catch us. When we got there Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there so Harry, Neville and Hermione took one door while me and Ron took the other, with our back against the wall just incase someone unwanted walked in. The minutes crept by and the twinkling glass cases holding the trophies didn't show any enemies approaching

"He's late maybe he's chickened out." Ron whispered to me and silently I nodded back. Then we heard a noise from the next room and we all snapped to high alert. However, when we heard a voice we realised it was not Malfoy at all,

"Sniff around my sweet they might be lurking in a corner." Filch was talking to his beloved cat, and looking for us. Harry waved madly at us all to follow him and we'd barely all left the room when Filch entered "They're in here somewhere," he muttered to Mrs. Norris "Probably hiding"

"Quick" I mimed and grabbed Ron who followed me but Neville accidently tripped over a suit of armour and pulled Hermione and Ron over with him. This Set off a huge chain reaction of clanging and smashing.

"RUN!" Harry bellowed and we sprinted down the gallery, not even bothering to see if Filch was following- we swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another we ripped through a tapestry and ran through a hidden corridor, which came out by charms, we all then let out a sigh of relief. The Charms classrooms were far away from the trophy room. We were safe, for now

"Malfoy tricked you he tipped us off to Filch." I sputtered to Harry, out of breath. "Let's go we need to get back to the common room as fast as possible." He replied, things are never that easy…

**So I know I haven't posted in ages, and my excuse isn't really legit… so I just want to say I'm so sorry and I love all of you who read my story, please continue and send me reviews, I'll reply!**** Oh ****and thank you to 'Guest' I don't know who you are, thank you for your review, I've redone this document, hope it looks better! Carry on reading! xx**


End file.
